The Never Ending Gaki Story
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Naruto doesn't have Kyuubi, instead he has a dad, the Yondaime and his mom. One small fight with his dad and everything will change. Like Naruto running away and encountering a devil kid AKA Kyuubi, and some sound ninja who might just try to capture him.
1. The Story Begins

Please review to this story, other wise I won't continue! Oh yeah, please check out  
Yondaimehokagefan's profile (thank you for all your reviews :D).

I don't own Naruto!

The Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 1

It was ten o'clock in the morning when he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, his blond hair spiking every which way on his head just like his father, the Yondaime. As he tore into the kitchen he nearly rammed right into his mom. Feeling a small heap bang into her she turn to him and smiled, "Well Naruto, what's the big rush?" she asked as the eight year old gave her a toothy grin.

At that exact moment the Yondaime walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee and a newspaper. "Good morning family!" he greeted and gave the exact toothy grin as his son.

"Good morning hunny, but I thought you had already gone to work? Aren't you late?" she asked.

Yondaime nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I slept in again…" he trailed off, to embarrassed to say anymore. The village Hokage was always late for everything. He was a busy guy, sleeping in and all.

Naruto scrunched up his face into a confused expression as a looked up to his dad, "Hey, but I thought you and I were going to have a father and son outing today!" Naruto whined and stomped his foot hard on the ground.

Yondaime shook his head, "Sorry Naruto, maybe another time I can't keep missing meetings and stuff. Maybe another time." He patted his son on the top of the head with his free hand and scruffed up his son's already messy hair, "Besides, you have the academy to go to today don't you?"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms angrily. "But _YOU_ said!"

Naruto's mom looked from the angry kid to the guilty adult and sighed, "Your fathers a busy man, Naruto. He's the Hokage of this entire village. He can't spend time with you _all _the time. He has other things to do. And so do you, you have to go to the academy today remember?"

Naruto shot her sour look. "The academies stupid, the teachers treat us like babies!" he whined and then look back at his father, "YOU'RE THE WORST DAD IN THE WORLD!" he shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. When Yondaime tried to calm the crying kid down Naruto slapped his hand away and ran outside, slamming the door behind him.

The leader of the hidden leaf village looked to his wife for help, and she shook her head. "He'll cool off at the academy, just you wait, by the end of the day you guys will be two peas in a pod."

----------------------------------------------

Naruto kicked at the rocks under his feet. He might have gone to the academy but angry thoughts kept popping up into his head and he decided to skip the day and maybe walk around the village. _The academy is only an excuse to get rid of your kids for the day. It's not fair! _He thought and chucked a rock into the lake he was walking beside. He looked up and pouted, it would have been such a good day to have a father and son outing but dad _had _to get to his stupid work! He threw another rock into the lake as he walked along, mumbling angrily to himself. He walked by the gates of Konoha and smirked, an idea popped into his head. He would have his own outing, a better time then he and his father would have together anyway and when he would come home, he would brag about it to his dad and make him jealous. The plan was pure gold! He looked to the guards who sat at the entrance and identified everyone who entered "Alright," he said to himself. "I'll be back around eight tonight so as not to worry mom, dad can rot in the depths of hell for all I care." He mumbled. _On the count of three I'll run past the guards and hope they don't notice who I am. One, two, three! _

**Zooooom**

He was outta there! Unfortunately he heard the guards say his name, "Hey is that the Yondaime's son, Naruto? Wait where are you going!?" one of them called out and started running after him.

_Great, so much for running by un-noticed idea! Now I've got to lose him, somehow… _he dashed into the woods that towered beside him. This would lose the guard.

The guard followed the kid into the woods, he was one fast little kid. "WAIT!" he called out. Naruto rounded a corner and disappeared, "WAIT! Wait please?" Naruto was gone. The guard cursed under his breath and ran back to the village for help.

----------------------------------

"HA, LOST YAH!" Naruto cheered from high in a tree as he watched the guard run back to the village glumly. Naruto turned to face the rest of the woods behind him and smiled, "Now where to have fun?"

It had been around three or four hours since Naruto had left Konoha and he was still unsatisfied with the resting spots he found in the woods. He wanted this outing to be perfect and he couldn't do that with a crappy outing spot. So he ventured further into the woods, further and further, further and further until he couldn't go any further in the woods since it had ended. It ended quite abruptly, into a steep hill going down wards into a bunch of tall grass. Naruto looked around, where was the road? He turned to looked behind him and noticed it had gotten very dark inside the woods. Something moved making Naruto jump back a few paces, but he jumped back just enough to meet the edge of the steep hill and down he went, he couldn't even manage a squeak since he was bashing down at such speed he could barely keep enough air to breath! Until he hit the bottom that is…

**BANG**

All the air was sucked out of him. He lay there for a while, looking up at the darkening sky. Stars started popping up out of nowhere and pretty soon the sky was filled with them. He got up and took a glance at his watch, that little shadoo lasted at least three hours' more time! It was dark and now he wanted to go home and to top that it was getting cold as well. Maybe there was some way back up the hill. He looked up and saw the height he had fallen from, _that _was impossible to climb up. He turned to look behind him, the tall grass he was sitting in was enormous and it lasted forever! It curved around a tall canyon for as far as the eye could see! Naruto sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye, maybe he wouldn't make it back before eight.

---------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!?" Yondaime bellowed and slammed his fist down on the table, two Jonin flinched and started twiddling their fingers nervously. Seven hours ago he had been told that Naruto had run out of the village. Seven hours ago he had started searching for him. Seven friggen hours ago he had missed his lunch break too, and they still hadn't found his eight-year-old son!

One of the nervous Jonin spoke up, "Uh, Hokage sama, we've searched everywhere, and its getting dark, don't you think your son is smart enough to come home at this hour?"

"DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!"

"Bu-But Hokage Sama we've---"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT _YOU'VE_ BEEN DOING, I WANT MY KID BACK!"

"Y-Yes sir…"

The door closed behind them and The Yondaime paced worriedly around his room in the Hokage tower. Thinking of where Naruto might have run off to. He wasn't going to sleep until he found his son, nobody was.

Chapter End

Alright fine, I gave in and I will continue the story myself! -vein pops- only because I've grown attached to this story, so I still want to you to give me ideas if you can!


	2. Grass

Thanks to the people who reviewed :3 I loved all of the awesome ideas, please keep them coming! I used bits and pieces of the ideas in the reviews and also some of my own XD I had the urge to write a Fanfic so I did this! Wow surprising, seeing as I have fifty other fics on the go.

I don't own Naruto, I don't own you :P

A Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 2

Cold, damp, and scared. Academy student Naruto was lost out in the middle of nowhere, wondering farther and farther away from home into the tall grass underneath the midnight sky and only one person knew where he was. Or to be exact, a demon.

Naruto wiped away another coming tear from his eye and kept on walking through the grass. He had decided to venture farther into the canyon in search for a more successful way up the hill he had just recently tumbled down.

**Snap.**

Naruto twirled around in alarm, w_hat the heck was that?_ He thought while scanning the area for this creepy presence he had been feeling for the past half an hour. "Who's there?" he called out and waited for an answer. Nothing. He shrugged it off and continued to walk on. "When will this stupid grass end?" He asked himself and kicked at the hard ground underneath him.

**Snap.**

There it was again, that same noise! Naruto checked behind him again and noticed the grass rustled a bit when he had turned around, like something had just been there. He faced his front again and began to walk a bit faster, looking behind himself every now and again just to make sure nothing was creeping up on him. Unfortunately as he kept watching his back he forgot to check his front as often as he should and he tripped on a large stone, crashing to the ground again that covered his face with dirt and leaves. "YOW!" he grumbled and spit out a pebble from his mouth.

**CHRUNCH-KABOOM-SNAP.**

Naruto froze. The sound was much harsher then the small snapping of twigs being walked on he had heard before, this was more like a tree being stepped on! He shot up and turned around as quickly as he could and found himself facing a… little kid. No more six, possibly even smaller. Naruto looked down at the red hared little boy. He wore a long dirty white T-shirt that was way to big for him, more like a large adult's size and Grey muddy pants that covered his feet entirely. He had a round dirty face and large watery crimson eyes. The kid lifted one of his fingers to his mouth and started chewing on it, he looked so… innocent! "Hi!" Naruto greeted and grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm eight years old, what's your name?"

The red hared kid looked up at him, still not removing his finger from his mouth. For some reason Naruto felt like the little boy was going to lash out at him, until he spoke. Removing his chewed finger from his mouth he took a small breath and said, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm eight years old, what's your name?" he grinned, a wide grin that showed rows of tiny dagger like teeth.

Naruto stared at the boy, his mouth gaping open in fear, shock and amazement. He had no idea what to say, all he did was turn and run.

-------------------------------------

Ten cups of coffee. That's what had kept him up all night. The Yondaime stumbled out of the woods that he had checked three times over. It was mid after noon now and, like he had promised, nobody in the entire village had slept a wink. Anyone he had found snoozing was whacked over the head with a large cup of caffeine. "I can't believe it's so hard to find an eight year old kid! Where on earth could he be?" he asked a near by tree. A couple of Chuunin who were nearby then knew he had finally lost it (when I said he whacked people over the head with coffee, I wasn't kidding.).

Mrs. Uzumaki ran up to him hurriedly. She had two things to worry about all night, number one was finding her son and number two was making sure her husband didn't kill himself. "Hunny please just take a rest, I'm just as worried as you are but I know Naruto's a smart kid, he'll look after himself.

Yondaime cocked an eyebrow at his wife and wheezed out a small laugh, while leaning on the tree with his right arm. "If Naruto was smart then he wouldn't have run off like that! What the HELL was he thinking, so much for the 'two peas in a pod' idea." He mumbled with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Look if I had known he would run out of the village like that I wouldn't have let him outside, but I just thought he would storm off to the academy! Don't get all mouthy with me, its not entirely _my_ fault Mr. 'Outing with my kid' man!" she growled, making the Yondaime flinch at her last remark.

At that exact moment an ANBU appeared in front of both of them, the Yondaime straitened up and asked, "Any news about Naruto?"

The Uzumaki's looked at the ANBU hopefully.

"Yes"

The sigh of relief that erupted from the Yondaime and his wife was enough to blow the ANBU of his feet. "Is he alright!? Where is he? Are they bringing him back? How'd you find him? What did you have for lunch today (I just had to put that in XD.)?" Mrs. Uzumaki asked hurriedly.

The ANBU sighed and looked strait at the two worried parents. "We haven't exactly found him yet, but we found a piece of his clothes on the side of the hill leading into the sound country.

The tension was back in the air, Yondaime was clutching to the tree so hard it was leaving an indent and his wife was standing so strait she looked like a board of wood. "You mean the canyon?!" Mrs. Uzumaki squeaked and put her hand to her mouth. The ANBU nodded. "Isn't that where the nine tailed demon fox was last sighted!? Did you see it anywhere?!"

"Yes, Kyuubis definitely in there too."

----------------------------------------

Naruto opened one tired bloodshot eye. After the 'devil kid' incident he had curled up in a hollow tree to hide and maybe get a bit of sleep but he hadn't really slept at all. He wanted to go home so bad, it seemed like nobody cared that he was gone! Wouldn't his mom or dad or somebody come to look for him? They should already have found him and he should already be at home, nearly forgetting about this blasted outing! Suddenly, like his day wasn't bad enough he heard running, someone was running through the tall grass. At first he started to panic, thinking it was the devil kid again but then he realized that a small child like the devil kid couldn't possibly run at such a speed. He poked his head outside of the tree trunk and looked around. The sound of running through grass was getting louder and he noticed that it must not be just one but a couple of people speeding through the grass at top speed. Closer, closer, and closer. This must be someone to come rescue him, he climbed out of the tree trunk in excitement, he was finally going home. _I should make some sort of noise, so they know where I am! _He thought and took in a lung full of air for his shout. "HEEELLLOOOO! I'M RIGHT HERE, HIIII!" he bellowed, waving his hands high in the air. The sound of running through grass hesitated for a split second and then continued. Naruto was starting to get confused. It sounded like they were running away from him now. He sat there for a moment, wondering if it had been a good idea that he yelled out when three figures in black capes flew out of the grass in front of him, they had large claw like weapons in their hands and Naruto had only seconds to react.

Chapter End 

:D I totally loved that chapter! Please review! Give me some awesome ideas people, I really want them! And if you want to write the next chapter in your own way, be my guest :)!


	3. Kin, Gin and Shio, the sound trio

Naruto Uzumaki is not mine, believe it!

A Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 3

Naruto fell backwards in panic. The three figures had startled him so much his heart had skipped several beats and he crashed to the ground only able to stare at his awaiting doom. "DAAADDYYY!" he screamed, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks. He waited for the claw like weapons to pierce his skin but it didn't come, instead there came a…

"AWWW!" cooed a muffled women's voice. "We can't hurt a face like that!"

Naruto looked up and saw through tear filled eyes the three figures standing over him, blocking out the sun. The one in the middle had it's hands in front of the two other figures on each side, stopping them from going any further. Up close Naruto found them even more horrifying. They had long black cloaks that where ripped at the bottom and their claw like weapons were even more sharp and blood stained when Naruto saw them at eye level. Also all three of the figures had long black hair with spiky masks that covered their faces. A symbol of a music note was engraved on the mask's forehead. _Oh god, those things look like they're going to EAT me!_ Naruto trembled in fear and the figure in the middle of the trio crouched down to Naruto's level on the ground and reached out both of the claw like hands at him. _This is it! _Naruto thought and cringed.

The sound ninja picked him up. Naruto was so shocked he barely noticed the other two figures of the ninja trio slap their hands to their faces and shake their heads in a 'Here we go again' kind of way. "Aw, aren't you so cuuute . How old are you? What's your name? Why the heck are you in a place like this?" the woman's voice spoke. And squeezed him closer, rocking him back and forth.

Naruto blinked and blinked again, still in utter shock until the questions finally reached his brain and he noticed what was going on. He pushed the ninja away and jumped back a couple of paces. "Hey, don't call me cute! Eight-year-old boys don't like being called cute, that's a baby thing now stay away!" he stepped back a few paces and swallowed, staring up at the three ninja.

The woman ninja lifted her claw hand to her mask and took it off, receiving yet another shake of the heads from the other two ninja behind her. She had longer hair then it looked when she took the mask off; the front came to her shoulders and the back went down to her to her elbows. She had dark brown eyes and a long scar ran across her right cheek. "Hello Mr. Eight years old, I'm Shio and I'm asking why the heck is a cute widdle thing like you, in an big ugly place like this!" she put her hands on her hips.

"I fell." He stated. Naruto had felt like he'd better answer her, though he didn't want to talk to strangers, and they were sound ninja to! The hidden leaf wasn't on very good terms with the sound village but Naruto didn't have a clue why.

"And _where _did you fall from exactly?" came a muffled raspy voice making Naruto jump a bit. The voice had come from the ninja on the right of Shio.

"Uh, I fell down a hill over there." He pointed to the tall hill that was at the other end of the canyon.

For some reason, this made the three sound ninja tense up and Shio walked a bit closer. "You mean to say your from the hidden leaf village?" she asked. There was a tinge of urgency in her voice that Naruto didn't like and when Shio noticed this she smiled sweetly, "Of course you don't have to say where your from, we might have just been able to get you home, that's all."

Before Naruto could answer, three kunai came spiraling out of the grass towards the sound ninja. They quickly dashed out of the way and got their claw weapons ready. Suddenly six ANBU members appeared in front of them, their own weapons ready. "Please step aside, we only want the kid."

"Hmph, so that's why you've infested this area, your looking for Mr. Eight years old here." Shio said and looked back at Naruto who was standing behind the group, he seemed interested in something to their right. Quite transfixed actually.

The ANBU inched a bit closer, their weapons still at the ready. "We don't want to fight, we've only come to retrieve the little kid." One of the ANBU stated and they walked alittle closer. Though one of them stood deathly still and tapped the closest ANBU on the shoulder. The ANBU turned to his frozen friend and followed his gaze…

There came a low angry growl. Each and every one of the ninja standing in that area slowly turned their heads to the nine tailed demon fox that's teeth were just inches from everyone's heads.

At some point someone must have mentioned the word _run_ because the next thing Naruto knew everyone was gone and he was tearing through the grass, a giant demon roaring behind him.

--------------------------------------

Shio burst through the tall grass, following her were her companions Gin and Kin. No way was she going to be that fox thing's lunch. Suddenly she thought of the little kid. If the ANBU were sent to bring that kid back to the hidden leaf village, Mr. Eight year old would probably be the son of someone very important, like some high and all mighty clan member or possibly even the Yondaime himself! She came to a halt and grabbed on to her teammate's cloaks as the zoomed by, pulling them back so hard they could have torn through the tough material and kept going. "Hold it!" she hissed. "Get the kid!"

---------------------------------

_Ah crap, I'm fired._ The ANBU captain thought as he ran to get away from the chasing demon. He and his troops had just abandoned the son of the highest man in their village. They had just left the eight-year-old in a demon and sound ninja infested canyon. Yep, he sure was fired.

**CRUNCH**

But he and his ANBU troops never made it back to the village to get fired, ah what a shame…

---------------------------------

**"RAAAAAAAH"**

Was all Naruto heard as he tore through the grass as fast as his legs could carry him, suddenly they didn't need to carry him. He had been scooped up by one of the sound ninja and before he could even try to resist he heard Shio speak, _I'll wake you up when we get there._ Then he was falling into darkness.

_----------------------------------_

"Hunny your eyes are blood shot, you need sleep!" Mrs. Uzumaki said as she looked into her husband's tired eyes.

The Yondaime looked to his wife and smiled giddily, "I like grapes." He giggled and got up, walked over to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

When Mrs. Uzumaki came into the kitchen she found her husband attempting to shove himself into the fridge. That was the final straw. She marched over to the walking zombie and whacked him over the head. When she was satisfied that he was finally asleep (more like unconscious) she dragged him to bed. As she was shutting the door of the bedroom she heard the Yondaime mumble something in his sleep…

"Your all fired."

Chapter End

Please leave reviews! And tell me what to do next, I know they're short but please bear with me!


	4. “Excellent”

I don't and never will own Naruto. -Sighs-

A Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 4

"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!" four ANBU quickly appeared out of nowhere as the Yondaime sat, quite refreshed from a good nights sleep, at his office desk. "Lord Hokage, URGENT news!"

"What, what is it!?" he asked, springing up from his chair. "Did you find Naruto!?"

"No, but he's in serious danger!" one of the ANBU burst out, nearly giving the Yondaime a heart attack by the tone of his voice.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"We weren't getting any signal back from the ANBU squad that went into the canyon so we sent another squad to go investigate and they haven't returned either!" the ANBU paused to breath so another continued.

"We went ourselves and found only pieces of both squads." The other ANBU said, quite calmly.

"Is, is Naruto dead then?" Yondaime croaked and slumped back in his chair, his eyes staring blankly at the four ANBU before him. "Well, is he?"

"We don't know. But if he he's alive then we have to get him out of there before that fox demon gets to him."

"Send our best shinobi at once, and don't stop searching until you find him!" the Yondaime hissed. "I'm coming along."

-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke. His eyes felt like they were pasted shut and it took him a good few moments to get them to adjust to the room he was in. The room was circular and very dark, there was no source of light what so ever yet the inside of the room was seeable. Naruto presumed some sort of jutsu kept it lit. He saw no sign of a door either but he sensed there was one somewhere. Overall the room was very small and empty except for the bed he was sitting on. "Hello?" he called out. "Shio?"

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto jumped and turned around but there was no one there, when he turned back around again he found himself facing Shio. "WAAHH!" he shrieked and fell backwards, Shio burst out laughing.

"Sorry did I scare you?" she giggled and sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"How did you find out my name?" he asked as he got back up. He noticed she wasn't wearing her claw weapons and her black cloak. Instead she had cow print cargo pants on and sky blue tank top. She had many more scars on her arms then the one on her face.

"Oh, I have my resources." She smiled. "I know you're the son of the Hokage in the hidden leaves and that you ran away for a silly reason."

Naruto sat astonished and kind of creeped out about how much she had found out about him. "Well um… where am I?"

"In the sound village."

"Can you take me home?"

"No." she replied, her face hidden by the darkness. Naruto sat there puzzled for a moment before asking why and she smiled again. "Well Naruto, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to your village and my companions and I don't want you to get hurt so your going to stay here for alittle while ok?" she asked sweetly and tilted her head cutely.

"What? What's going to happen? Will dad be ok? What about mom?" Naruto asked, even more confused then before and now worry was added to it.

Shio shrugged, "I don't know, but it's not good."

By now Naruto was getting frustrated, "Just tell me!" he barked, flinging his hands in the air. "What's going to happen? HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS STUFF?"

Shio let out a long sigh and got off the bed. "Its just something you know when a demon comes into the picture." She started to stretch her scared arms calmly.

"A demon?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, that giant fox that was chasing us yesterday is going to destroy your village. Its something demons do you know, if they kill a person for a certain then they've just got to finish the job. I guess it's kind of like a demon obsession." She finished stretching and walked over to the other end of the room and disappeared.

Naruto sat there on the bed for what seemed like forever, not blinking and only taking in short breaths. He had to warn his dad. He had to warn someone…

--------------------------------------------------------

The Yondaime flew through the grass in search for Naruto, any sign of Naruto, any at all. He had gone off on his own, away from the large group of ANBU, Jonin, and Chuunin he had collected. They told him it was dangerous and he knew it too but he wasn't about to let that stop him from rescuing his son in a demon-infested canyon. No sound ninja or demon could stop him now. he had to find Naruto and tell him he was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't take Naruto out on a father son outing when he had gotten Naruto all worked up about it the week before.

There was a snap of a twig behind him and he spun around, ready to fight if he had to. Through the tall grass he saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him, he knew those eyes anywhere. "NARUTO!" he bellowed and hugged him so fast he didn't even remember moving. It was Naruto, his son, his cute son!

"Hi dad." Came Naruto's muffled voice from under the Hokage's hug and he grinned as the Yondaime pulled away from him.

"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you! You and I will have a great time tomorrow, ok! We'll do what ever you want!" he exclaimed happily.

"Really? Anything I want? Cool!" Naruto's grin became wider. "That's great, so I have your permission then?" he asked.

The Yondaime looked at him, confused. "Well, yeah Naruto, you have my permission. Of course you do!" he said and hugged his son again.

Just as the Yondaime hugged him, he whispered so quietly, so softly that not even a cat or a dog with the keenest ears could hear him say it. "Excellent."

Chapter End

YEASH, I hate short chapters and yet I'm an expert at writing them. I'm truly sorry people, I just can't write long chapters for you. Please don't get mad at me! Anyway, thanks to those who are reviewing :3 I really appreciate it! Keep them coming and I'll keep my short annoying chapters coming! Tootles.


	5. Tunnels and OMG!

Sorry for the very long wait! Thank you for reviewing this far, thank you so much! Here's some more of the story :3

I don't own Naruto and I don't own _you_, be thankful.

The Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 5

Naruto lay on the bed in the room staring up at the dark ceiling, his hands resting behind his head. He couldn't keep the images of a destroyed Konoha out of his head. In his mind he saw thousands of people dead and his mom was hurt and bleeding on the ground, a large wound flowing blood from her head and his dad trying desperately to stop her from dying. And all the while the huge nine tailed fox raged in the back ground, people screaming and running for their lives, some fighting bravely for the ones they loved and cared for but they too got ripped and torn apart. And the entire thing was all his fault for running off like a stupid little brat, angry with his dad for making a dumb promise. Naruto turned over, resting his hands under his cheek. "Why was I so stupid? I shouldn't have run away like that, what was I thinking?" he sniffed and wiped a few tears away from the corner of his eye. He knew he was feeling sorry for himself but he couldn't help it. It really was his fault that everyone was doomed to die. "All my fault." He muttered to himself. After a while he soon began to get very drowsy and started to doze off, but on the verge of sleep he heard a voice speak.

"_Don't you remember what you learned in the academy?" _It said.

Naruto was certain he recognized the voice but he was too tired to think about it. "Why would I be thinking about that at a time like this?" he whispered to the air. His eyes were pasted shut, he was so tired, so very tired.

"_You're in a Genjutsu, if you look for the door it will be there."_

Naruto forced his eyes open as best he could and looked around the room. Pulling himself up and on his feet he began to walk around the room, searching for some hidden door. "I can't find it. Give me a hint…"

No answer.

Naruto was now fully awake again and he began to search his memory for that voice, the voice that was oddly familiar. Then it hit him; the voice had been his own. He had been so tired that he spoke to himself subconsciously about a stupid academy lesson! Now he _knew_ he was losing it. Suddenly his hand hit something round and hard. A door handle! He turned the invisible knob and opened the door. A burst of bright light blinded him for a split second and then everything began to dim down until it was only a bit lighter then inside the room. All around him were hallways and passageways this way and that way, it would take him ages to find the exit! _I have to be quiet or someone will hear me. This is the sound village after all. _He thought. It scared him that around every twist and turn he walked into there could be a spiky masked, dark, clawed, sound ninja waiting for him. He was starting to think it was all a dumb idea to be walking around like that and would go back into the dark room if only he could get the horrible image of his bleeding mother and his panicked dad out of his head. He began to walk through one of the long dark tunnels. There was lit torches on the stone walls that gave the tunnel a yellow look to it. He had the distinct feeling that he was far underground and was only going deeper, but he kept going anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! What have you done to your room?" Mrs. Uzumaki asked in astonishment. She was starring at a complete pigsty. "It, it looks like a hurricane and a stampedes crashed through your room!" she stuttered and looked up at the little menace she had brought into the world.

"Aw, is that all? I was hoping for more of a reaction. Oh well I'll try another room then." Naruto grinned and ran pasted her. She soon heard the sound of her best china being broken and ran into the next room.

"N-Naruto! Its only 3:00 in the morning, what do you plan to do all day!" she croaked and began to quickly shut all the cupboards in the house. If this is what running away did to him then she would have to start putting him on a leash!

SMASH

"What the!" The Yondaime shot up. "What's all the racket?" he moaned and got lazily out of bed, putting on his slippers and draping on his robe. "Its 4:30 in the morning for peat's sake!" he walked down the spiraling stairs of their house and found a few picture frames that used to hang on the wall… not on the wall anymore. More like in bits. "What the devil?" he muttered as he stood in the wrecked hallway of their living room. Mrs. Uzumaki was slouched on what was left of the torn and ripped up couch, looking more tired then angry at what her son was doing to their house.

"I tried to stop him but I think he's alittle angry, I can't tell." She cried and pointed to Naruto who was currently biting the top off a large stone cat that used to have four legs but was left now with one.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yondaime screamed and started to pry his kid off the statue. _Bad day or no bad day Naruto shouldn't be acting like this! _He thought angrily and finally tore Naruto off of the cat statue that had no head anymore.

Naruto broke free from the Yondaime's grip and stared innocently at his dad. "But dad you said I had your permission." He mumbled sadly and looked up at him with round watering eyes, lifting his right index finger up to his mouth and started chewing on it.

"NOT TO DESTROY THE HOUSE!" Yondaime barked and pointed around at the torn up house. "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." Naruto mumbled and sniffed. Still he looked innocently up at his dad, his eyes watering so much now that tears were streaming down his face. "Daddy! I'm so sorry!" he cried and flew into the Yondaime's arms, crying buckets. "Please don't be mad at me!"

He gripped the Yondaime so tight it was hard for him to breathe. The Yondaime patted the boy on the back, "Yes, yes Naruto but what made you do such a thing?" he gasped as Naruto held him tighter around the stomach.

"I don't know, maybe I was sleep walking." He suggested and looked up at him again. He smiled a very large smile. "That's probably it. Stupid reasons for stupid people right? I must have been sleep walking!"

Mrs. Uzumaki, who had been sitting on the torn up couch watching everything, stood up. "You will clean up this mess Naruto, that's something you and your father can do today. When you've made the house presentable enough to show to the builders you can go have your outing somewhere else, understood?" She said sternly.

Naruto pulled away from the Yondaime who had started to turn purple from the lack of air and stared at Mrs. Uzumaki in disbelief. "C-Clean up the house? WHAT, WHY _ME_!?" he snapped and through a leg of a chair across the room. It hit the wall hard leaving a large indent in it and bringing down a light fixture that still hung in the living room.

"_You _made the mess! You have to clean it up!" Mrs. Uzumaki snapped back. "I thought it would be self explanatory to you!"

The Yondaime looked from a furious eight-year-old to a fuming adult, not knowing what to say. "Well Naruto I will be helping you and we can talk about what we will be doing today. Won't that be fun?"

Naruto shot his father a very dark look. "I _don't _clean up messes, I make them."

----------------------------------------------

"What do you meanthe kid is gone?" Shio snarled at Kin as She, Kin and Gin flew through the tunnels of the under ground part of the sound village.

"You told me to go check on him so I did and he wasn't there." Kin growled back. "_You _were the one who put up the Genjutsu, not me!"

"Are you telling me I'm bad at Genjutsus?!" Shio barked and raised a fist in front of Kin's bluish-black eyes.

"Why yes I am tell you, you suck at Genjutsus." He replied haughtily, smirking at Shio's raised fist. "Do you plan on hitting me with that? Because if you do _you_ will be the one getting hurt, not I."

"Why you little-" Shio started at Kin but Gin got between them and she thought it not worth it. "Let's just get the little gaki and be done with all this chasing!" she said angrily and they ran on.

----------------------------------------

Naruto huffed down the halls of the underground passage. He was never going to get out of this place! He had been running down different passageways for hours now and he still hadn't found the exit. What's worse was that he was being chased now, he could sense it. He didn't want to be caught, he had always hated being chased, and even when he played tag with his friends at the Academy he hated it. The way it made him feel, that terrible feeling in his stomach. That sick lurching feeling was absolute torture! Suddenly a great whiff of fresh air filled his nose and he noticed a bright light up ahead not the dim yellow light of the torches that lined the wall. He ran faster. But the sound of someone running after him was getting faster too. _Can I make it, what will I find? How far from home am I know? Why is this happening to me? _So many questions were filling his head now. He reached the light and shot through it. Now blinded by the intensity of the early morning sun he ran out into the open, unable to see what was around him or who was around him. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't alone.

Chapter End

Thanks for reading that chapter! Please review and help me out!


	6. Brats

Here you are, please tell me how I'm doing. And thank you to those who are giving me some great ideas, I shall use them wisely :D!

One day, not only shall I rule the world but I shall rule Naruto too!

The Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 6

As Naruto's eyes began to adjust to the outside light he could hear angry shouts and the clanking of kunai being thrown at each other. He stumbled around blindly for alittle while and found himself a tree to hold on to. When he could finally see clear enough he look around. It appeared that the village was under attack by, from what Naruto could tell was many waterfall ninja. A kunai whizzed passed his right ear and into the tree he was holding on to. Startled, he jumped behind the tree and peeked cautiously out from behind it. What the heck had he gotten himself into? "Help me." He whispered to himself. All he wanted right now was to be at home in his _nice_ and _tidy _house with his _happy_ mom and dad and _away_ from serious _danger_. He thought the safest thing to do right now though, was to hide up the tree and out of anymore trouble for as long as he could, and he did just that.

---------------------------------------------

It was 9:35 am in the morning and the Uzumaki house was nearly falling apart. It was probably worse then it had been at 4:00 in the morning when Naruto and the Yondaime started cleaning up the mess. Naruto had gotten so mad when he was asked to clean up the mess that he had torn off half the roof, and to the Yondaime and his wife's surprise, started balling his eyes out, pointing at it and asking if he would have to clean that up too. After a while he had stopped crying and began to help his father clean up, which for him was picking up a piece of rubble and throwing it in the corner.

Mrs. Uzumaki brought them some juice and went back out to arrange for the house's repair. Luckily it was a bright sunny day, with not a cloud in the sky. It was just the right temperature to be cleaning and working. It was the _perfect_ day. Despite the day's beginning she was humming cheerfully down the street and into a workshop at the corner of the road. She had to walk to the repair shop and arrange the rebuild because the phones at her house had been smashed to no return, or repair to be exact. A fat man in a yellow builder hat was sitting in a chair eating a large sandwich.

"Camb I hep you?" he munched and looked up at Mrs. Uzumaki expectantly.

She looked down at him, alittle disgusted and nodded. "Yes actually, you see I've had alittle trauma at my house today and it needs a small repairing."

Back at the house…

"No way! That stays where it is, it looks better that way if you ask me!" Naruto moaned and crossed his arms, staring down at the head of the cat statue he had just recently decapitated.

"Aw come on Naruto, just pass it to me." The Yondaime sighed and held out his hand. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can have our real outing!" he said in a tempting voice.

Naruto picked up the big cat head like it was nothing and threw it behind his back to his dad, not once looking to were he threw it too. "Hmm, I guess that might be alittle fun. But we have to do something active, I hate it slow." He growled and picked up a piece of the sofa and chucked it at the couch.

The Yondaime placed the cat head on the statue that now had its legs back on. He put down the glue and looked back at his son who had his back turned to him. He really should have seen it before but he had been too relieved that he had his son back to notice it, Naruto was really not Naruto at all. Like _really_ all. As a matter of fact he couldn't even stand to be in his presence. Just being in the same room with him was quite disturbing and he was hoping his wife would come back fast. He didn't know how he would survive being with him all day, and if Naruto stayed like this, then how was he going to survive being with him for more years to come? Right now to the Yondaime, it was a really scary thought.

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked timidly around the village from his safe spot up in the tree. It had quieted down very fast and he wanted to know what had happened. The ground was littered with dead ninja and very little movement was taking place. Occasionally there would be a loud crash of a jutsu or a bomb going off but other then that nothing was happening. He felt it was safer to come down now and possibly get out of the village alive and unseen. When he touched the ground he smacked his back against the tree and looked around to make sure no body was sneaking up behind him. When he found the cost was clear he walked cautiously into the open and took a few steps out. Just as he was feeling safe he heard a loud bang and started running. He didn't know where he was running but he didn't want to stay in one spot too long. He ran into an abandoned house and closed the door.

"Oh man, I don't know how I'm going to get out of this alive! Oh please, I hope the village is ok! What if they're all…" he started but stopped when it got too harsh to think about. To make himself feel better he started thinking up stupider images in his head about millions of devil kids running around the village with people laughing at them because they looked flustered and scared. He gave alittle giggle and began to pace around the house. Pondering on what to do and how to get out alive. Though he had never been the brightest crayon in the box he was trying his best. After alittle of brain straining he began to hope that his 'inner voice' would come back and tell him what to do. It was kind of a creepy thought though and he decided he didn't want it to talk to him after all.

As he sat on the bed on the top floor of the house he felt the entire place shake and suddenly the floor caved in. He fell to the ground with a crash and was very, very grateful he had been on the squishy bed at the top of the house when the bomb had gone off. White smoke filled his nostrils and he got up quickly. As he did however his head was blasted with hot fumes and he puffed into black smoke. He dived to his hands and knees and started crawling to the large whole in the wall. The entire house was on fire! "Please don't cave in, please don't cave in!" he pleaded to no one in particular and crawled as quickly as his bloody knees would take him. his hands had pieces of wall and glass in him and his hair was filled with dust and who knows what else! He winced at the pain but kept going, he was to scared to stop and cry now. when he knew he could get up and run he did so and just as he flew out of the burning building it the entire thing collapsed in on itself. Lucky Naruto, except for the fact that he ran right into three shaded figures.

-------------------------------------------

"There we go, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Mrs. Uzumaki asked and looked around the semi cleared house. "The builders can do the rest, you two can go have real fun now!" she smiled and pushed Naruto and the Yondaime out of the house and shut the door, rather fast actually.

The Yondaime turned to Naruto and grinned, it was a painful grin but he did it. "So Naruto, now we can have fun right?" he slapped his hands together and bent down to Naruto's level. "What do you want to do?" he smiled and waited for the answer.

Naruto didn't even take time to think about it. "Let's break things!"

The Yondaime's smile faded...

Chapter End

Man, what a couple of brats. One runs away and the other is a complete jerk. I wonder where this gaki story will end up. Please review!


	7. The Truth

Hey, I'm on fire! I'm writing tons of chapters today :D!

Some Japanese guy owns Naruto. Some genius is writing this story, praise meh -blows a kiss and you dodge it- Waaa! D:

The Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 7

Shio's strong grip held both of Naruto's arms. He struggled to get away, kicking and biting, basically trying hard to get out of her tight hold. "Let me go!" he screamed and bit her hand as hard as he could, he tasted blood and he bit harder until his teeth started to hurt.

"Ow, you little brat! What the hell are you doing?" Shio snarled and lifted Naruto up and shoving him into Kin's arms, who growled and held him fast so Shio could let go of him. "You should be grateful I saved your pitiful life from Kyuubi and now a bunch of bombs and this is how you repay me?" she snapped and looked down at her bleeding hand, trying to stop the blood from flowing down her arm.

"No! You threw that bomb! And… and-" Naruto stumbled, unable to accuse her of the Kyuubi incident.

"Oh? And what Naruto? You know its your fault that Kyuubi is now in your village, playing as you, toying with your family and plotting to destroy everything in the most horrific way possible! You can't seriously think its anyone's fault but your own, I mean you're the one that ran away from home, you spoiled little gaki!" Shio burst out; she said this though with a curved smirk on her face. "Your also the one that ran into the house, for all you know that bomb could have already been planted in their before you even entered it."

She heard Gin laugh in his throat and she stepped on his foot, hard.

Naruto had nothing to say. Actually he was now in deep thought about what she had just said. Shio had said Kyuubi was playing as him, which ment that his dad and everyone else thought that he was home! No wonder no one was rescuing him, they all thought he was back! Naruto also knew now that the village wasn't destroyed yet and that also put his mind at ease. "Your right," he mumbled looking down at the ground, "It is my fault, but how did I know this would happen? I can't tell the future and neither can you, so keep your mouth SHUT!" Naruto shouted. He had stopped struggling now and went limp in the man's arms, who seemed surprised by this and nudged him a bit to make sure he was still alive.

Shio let out a small laugh and mumbled something like, "The nerve." And she turned to face the destruction of her village. "Damn waterfall ninja, got us when we least expected it." She growled to herself.

Naruto looked up at Shio. "Why do you want me here? What use am I to you?" he asked, now confused.

The side of Shio's lip curved upwards giving her an evil look and something flashed in her eye as she turned to face Naruto again. The other two ninja had the same feel about them as she did and Naruto began to get very nervous. "Oh," she spoke softly and her grin broke into an all out twisted smile, "For future leverage."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"NO NARUTO" The Yondaime growled and pulled him away from a small child and her mom, they both ran in tears. Its seems that what Naruto had ment by 'breaking things' was that he actually _wanted_ to break bones… human bones. After that stunt the Yondaime found himself sitting in a Doctor's Office with Naruto who insisted, almost laughingly, that he was completely healthy. "You aren't acting yourself Naruto and I want to know what's gotten into you." He said angrily and glanced at Naruto, who wasn't taking any of this in, instead he was looking out the window and muttering ineligible things to himself. Occasionally he would laugh coldly and point at something outside, still muttering to himself. The Yondaime was ready to burst into tears he was so worried about his son, this wasn't how he had planned the day. But the Doctor came out just in the nick of time and said they could come in and see her now.

The woman bowed to the Yondaime, "I am Doctor Mizuki, what brings you here on this fine day, lord Hokage?" she asked and smiled. She had a very warm smile that made the Yondaime smile back even though he wished he could sit in a corner somewhere and sob. She had short orange hair and green eyes and there was a pink butterfly tattoo on her right arm.

"My son, that's what." He replied, now glum again and he shoved Naruto closer to her, Naruto gave him a dirty glare. "Narutos been acting very odd since he ran off and I'm worried he might be sick or something…" he trailed off. He was watching Naruto closely and he noticed a dark glow was floating around him. It was so dark that it was near invisible which is why he hadn't seen it before, but it was there none the less. _Could that be some sort of aura? _He thought to himself and started to stroke his chin in thought. Doctor Mizuki had already started to talk to Naruto about how he felt and if he was hurting anywhere but the Yondaime wasn't paying attention. _Why would there be an aura around my son? Humans don't have auras, only demons do… _It took many long moments before his brain could actually process the information that had come speeding to him. That's when his heart skipped several beats and he began to cough, grasping his chest and wheezing.

Doctor Mizuki looked at him in concern. "Lord Hokage, are you all right?" she asked and walked over to him. "Lord Hokage?" she asked again and helped him onto the bed. But she only got a bunch of wheezing and coughing until finally she smacked his back really hard and he stopped. "Better?"

The Hokage nodded and looked up at her, his eyes watery from his coughing. They then shot over to the thing standing in the darkest corner of the room, watching him, only watching him. It was standing there with its dark and red, unblinking eyes, he was chewing his index finger quietly. The Yondaime tried to speak but he couldn't bring himself to say a word, though if he had it wouldn't have made any sense to either of the two in the room. Doctor Mizuki touched his shoulder gently and asked him if he was feeling all right. _Narutos still out there. _That's when he started crying.

----------------------------------------------------

"Gin why don't you check if that bridge is stable anymore?" Shio asked and pushed her comrade towards a torn and beat up bridge, hanging over a misty and hazy canyon. She had a rope tied around Naruto so he couldn't get away, Kin hung behind them all just in case Naruto did find a way to escape.

"W-What? Why the hell would I do something like tha-"

PUSH 

"Woaahh!" Gin wobbled around the broken bridge, dodging spots that the cement was crumbling away from the past battle against the Waterfall ninja. He shot an angry look at Shio, "You could have gotten me killed!" he whined and continued to walk along the safe spots, the other three walking behind him.

"Well then, I would have gotten a better team mate to replace you." She pointed 'matter o fact' like. That put Gin's whining to a minimum and they walked in silence along the broken bridge.

After a while Gin came to a dead stop and before Shio could ask why he pointed to a huge gap in they're way across. The gap was too large for even ninja to jump and they hadn't a clue what to do next. Naruto who had been quiet since they had left the main part of the sound village walked closer to the edge of the broken bridge. His hands were tied behind his back and he knew if he fell the only thing stopping him from falling to his death was the rope which was attached to Shio's wrist. He leaned over the edge and looked down at the long drop. He could just make out among the haze, a thin line that was a stream, streaking across a mass of green which must have been trees. "Where are we going anyway." He asked softly, which was more to himself then to anyone in particular.

Shio tugged Naruto back and away from the gap. "None of your business." She said and leaned on the side of the bridge, thinking of what to do next.

That wasn't enough for Naruto though, so he walked over to Shio and kicked her in the shins. "Hey, I asked a simple question!" he blurted angrily.

If the bridge hadn't broken up at that moment Shio would have bashed Naruto's eight-year-old head in with her fist…

Chapter End

… Read and review :D!


	8. Chaos With Tails and Wolves

Uh oh, I wonder what will The Yondaime do with the devil kid… or what will the devil kid do with The Yondaime, is the real question... It seems like a long fall for Naruto and the sound gang, I wonder what they will do, or what will they not do?

Omg, I like totally though that I owned Naruto! But then I noticed it was all a dream.

The Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 8

"WAAAHHH!"

Shio, Kin, Gin and Naruto all screamed in surprise as the bridge collapsed under them and all four of them went falling down to the canyon's bottom below. Everything was one long blur as Naruto fell speeding down through the haze of the canyon. Shadowy pieces of the cement-bridge and of the others fell along side him though Naruto couldn't tell which ones were Shio and her teammates. He screamed again and his hands flew out in front of him, even though he knew that it wouldn't help at all when he hit the ground. He broke through the bottom of the haze and saw in clear view, his awaiting doom that was coming at top speed. Just as if things weren't getting bad enough Naruto crashed through the branches of the trees. He covered his face with his hands and curled up into a ball as best as he could as he shot through the trees. His whole body was getting slashed and cut up by the branches and sharp sticks that jot out of the trees like knives. Naruto knew that this was the end and at that moment, everything stopped. He saw his mom and his dad and the rest of his friends waving at him, saying that they wished he would come back and play with them. Then they all turned to shadows and Naruto opened his eyes. He hadn't even heard or felt himself crash to the ground, he had been so unaware. But no, Naruto found himself in water! His eyes widened and he pushed off the ground in the water and broke the surface. It seemed that the 'stream' he had seen before was as deep and wide as a lake! Naruto coughed and sputtered as he tread water. He looked around and found he was completely utterly alone. This was the first good thing that had happened to him all day! He was away from Shio and those two men and now he could finally make his way home, where ever home was.

------------------------------------------------------

Chaos was approaching fast and they both knew it...

The Yondaime and Doctor Mizuki stood there watching as the child that took Naruto's form started to morph and break. The demon had a wide grin on its twisting melting face and pretty soon it cracked into the face of a demonic looking animal, as did the rest of the body. The dark glow that had surrounded him had gotten brighter so the two humans could see. Mizuki seemed to be panicking, for her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily. The Hokage however, just stood there in a daze, not really aware of what was happening. He was thinking of Naruto. About how Naruto was still out there, who knows where but still out there on his own or with someone else. But the same thought kept popping into his head, a thought of Naruto being dead and had been dead for a couple of days.

Low growls were now erupting from the demon as it grew larger and changed more into a fox, they started quiet and then grew louder until it almost sounded like a purr from a happy cat. One tail sprouted from him and then a next and soon another, until there were nine very big, twisting tails coming from the demon. Its hands grew into sharp daggers and it's ears shot high into the air. After a while it was nearly breaking through the ceiling and the two humans barely had enough room to move around, not to mention getting to the door since the demon was in front of it.

Mizuki was in full panic now. She was shaking and letting out deep breaths every two seconds, she was holding her chest and was crouching on the floor. "W-W-We're go-going to die!" she shrieked and shot a frightened glance at the Yondaime, like she was hoping he would say they weren't.

He looked down at her, more like passed her. He wasn't thinking and he wasn't going to be thinking anytime soon. "What have I done." He whispered. "I've brought this thing into our village."

There was a crack and the ceiling broke into pieces as the demon lifted its head. It grinned down at the Yondaime playfully. _"You said I had your permission."_ It said in a quiet growl and with one long swipe shattered the building into large chunks. It deliberately missed the Yondaime but it sent Mizuki flying off somewhere. The Yondaime stood there, barely even flinching when the building's pieces crashed around him and some even landed on him, but he didn't move an inch. He was too shocked. Loud screams were beginning to be heard as people noticed Kyuubi, but they were droned out by Kyuubi's demonic laughter and in a second a house was flattened. Kyuubi looked back at the Yondaime playfully, like he wanted the Yondaime to call out 'Bravo!'.

Arashi didn't feel like the Yondaime anymore, actually he hadn't felt like the Yondaime for some time now. He was just a regular person that anything could happen to. He looked up at Kyuubi who looked back at him almost laughingly. "You don't have my permission anymore." He snapped and got ready to give orders to the ANBU and Jonin that had landed behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked on through the forest. He had lost site of the long lake awhile ago and he was now walking blindly deeper into the forest. He felt like he was getting lower and lower into the earth everywhere he went. First he had traveled into a forest when he had gone off on his own and then he fell down into a devil kid infested canyon then he had been taken to the sound village and now he'd fallen into another canyon that went even deeper then the last! In a way, he was on a role. Things were getting darker now, and Naruto noticed that it was getting late. Naruto's watch had stopped working now, it seemed to have had enough of telling him time since it had been in an exploding house and in some cold water. So now Naruto had to guess the time and he thought it would be around 8:00 PM in the night. He walked around a bit and after a while he found himself at a dead end. But this was good since it was a sign he had just found the edge of the cliff he had fallen down.

_Hmmm, what do I do? I can't climb the wall, I haven't learnt how to climb walls using chakra yet. _He thought and frowned, this _could_ be a problem. An owl hood somewhere off in the distance and Naruto turned around, staring off into the pitch blackness of the woods. He heard a twig snap and instinctively thought of the devil kid, but then remembered that it was off in Konoha pretending to be him. Naruto felt a tinge of guilt when he felt relieved that he wasn't here but in Konoha. then another twig snapped and he swallowed. He watched as two yellow eyes peered at him through the gap in the trees. And his throat went very dry when he saw there were more yellow eyes looking out through other gaps in the trees. Naruto backed up but felt his back hit the rocky wall of the canyon. Maybe the wall wasn't a very good thing come to think about it. Just then, two gray paws walked into the moon light and a very angry wolf looked up at him, barring its yellow stained teeth. The rest of the pack followed and pretty soon Naruto was listening to angry growls and feeling the hot breath of midnight killers. _Oh my go-_ the middle wolf leaped at Naruto and he ducked just in time as the wolf smashed head first into the wall of the canyon. The animal fell unconscious behind him and Naruto turned to look at the four remaining wolves. _Nope, the wall was a good idea after all._

---------------------------------------------------

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Shio sang as she, Kin and Gin walked in single file along the long twisty lake.

"Stop saying shit." Gin snapped which earned a nasty look from Shio. Gin backed away from Shio as she let off a blast of fire while Kin watched helplessly in the middle. "Hey, you know it was my quick thinking that saved our lives!" he said and waved his hands in front of him as Shio walked closer with evil intentions. "Y-You owe me!" he screamed as Shio stopped her fist an inch from his face.

She pulled her hand back and mumbled, "Your lucky, this time." And walked back to the front of the line, continuing to sing her 'shit' song. Shio heard a wolf howl off in the distance and she watched as an owl flew from the trees and into the air. _We lost the kid. Maggots are probably slurping his carcass up right now. Damn it, now we can't finish the plan! It's a village gone to waste._ Shio didn't notice it but she was grumbling to herself now and Kin and Gin had fallen many paces behind her, just in case she snapped or something.

Kin found the courage to walk up next to her. "Shio, what will we do about our plan?" he growled, which was usually his normal tone of voice.

"Well it wont work if the flippen kid is dead!" Shio snapped and glanced up at Kin who turned and looked away. Suddenly Shio changed her tone and smiled. "What is it Kin? Have some info you'd like to share with me?" she asked sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Come on, I know there's something." She sighed.

Kin shifted uncomfortably from Shio's actions. "You know how I didn't like the plan in the first place." He grumbled but then gave in and sighed. "I saw the brat fall in the water, unless he doesn't know how to swim then he should be alive."

Shio grinned. "The plans back in action." She said and they turned around.

Chapter End

OOOoooooOOO… I wonder what will happen! What is Shio's big plan? What will Naruto do with the wolves? How does Kyuubi plan to destroy the village? Find out soon :D because I don't know yet…


	9. Yami The Demon Wolf

Eek, you've found me! Well, guess I can't hide this chapter forever so here you go… But beware, next time I will hide harder so you can't find me at all! MOO HAHAHAHA, er; hopefully I'm just kidding -sweat-.

Dear Kyuubi Madness,

We are deeply sorry to inform you that you do not own the show Naruto in any shape or form. Masashi Kishimoto does and always will.

Our deepest sympathy,

The Naruto crew

The Never Ending Gaki Story

Chapter 9

Naruto was running for his life, once again.

The leaves of the trees came at him fast and they whipped his face and his hands that he held out in front of him.

The blond haired boy heard the wolves catching up to him, their snarls echoing off the canyon wall that lay beside him.

Naruto knew he couldn't out run the animals so he decided to stop and turn around.

Why run when the end was sure to come anyway?

The wolves burst through the bushes that Naruto was staring at. The eight-year-old jumped slightly, although he had been expecting it they still frightened him.

The wolves began to circle him.

He and the wolves were in a clearing where the trees formed all around them in a circle. They loomed above the ground casting sharp and spongy looking shadows upon the dark, misty forest ground.

Naruto suspected that he must have entered their territory at some point and that's why they were chasing him, otherwise he was certain he would already be dead.

It seemed there was a new leader wolf, since the other one had knocked right into the cliff's wall. It was directly in front of Naruto while the other wolves continued to circle him.

Naruto wished there were some way he could communicate with the animal, so as to tell it he wasn't doing anything wrong. Though he was certain they wouldn't understand human language he tried anyway…

"I wasn't doing anything!" He croaked and continued to stare into those unblinking eyes of the leader wolf's.

"_So?"_

Naruto jumped as the animal spoke quietly.

He pointed, his mouth agape, at the wolf. "You, you can talk?"

There were various growls from the wolves all around Naruto. The leader wolf barred its yellow teeth.

"_Of course I can, you bloody idiot! I'm a demon!"_ It snarled and Naruto couldn't help but step back a couple paces.

The trees rustled in the midnight wind and that same owl hooted off in the distance.

Naruto shivered, not because it was cold, because of the situation he had found himself in.

He took in his surroundings and tried to figure a way out of this mess, but the wolves continued to circle around him and escape seemed impossible at the moment.

"W-Well then Mr. Demon Wolf sir, could you just let me go… please?" Naruto whimpered and began to fumble his fingers together.

The leader wolf walked closer into the moonlight from the open clearing and Naruto was able to see what he looked like up close.

He was mostly black but in some places it was gray and shaggy looking, like he had been in a lot of fights. Both his ears were torn in places and moving down his face Naruto could see a deep long gash from the top of his head and line across his face all the way down his muzzle. It looked like it had been very deep wound but it seemed that it was a white scar now.

It's eyes were a dark greenish yellow and they lit up his furry face in the darkness. When the wolf walked it seemed to have a slight limp to it on it's left leg.

The leader wolf laughed a rough sounding laugh_. "Heh, well aren't you polite?" _It snarled while Naruto continued to fidget with his fingers nervously. _"What makes you think we would leave you alone when you've so willingly walked into our territory?"_

Naruto thought for the right words.

"W-Well you see, Mr. Demon Wolf sir, I've had quite a lot of drama these past few days and I'm trying to get back to my family." Naruto stuttered and when the demon didn't seem convinced he continued. "Don't you have a family that you care about? Wouldn't you want to get back to them after so many days of complete horror? How would you feel in my situation?"

"_That is all real tragic and all, but I don't give a damn!" _The wolf snapped and lunged forward towards Naruto, who squealed and ducked but there wasn't anything the demon wolf could knock into and it landed softly on the ground behind Naruto with a small thump.

"You can't do that stunt again like you did to my brother, Yabun. For one, I'm not as dense as he is and for two there's nothing for me to hit. You're done brat! Give up!" He growled and snarled at a few wolves to get back into the circle.

It seemed that they had come in to help they're leader but he refused and they sulked back into the pack of circling wolves, leaving the leader wolf and Naruto alone in the middle again.

Naruto wasn't too ready to give up. He had escaped death a few times before, so why not try it now?

The blond kid turned around to face the demon again. "You're the second demon whose tried to kill me!" He wined and winced, as the demon looked ready to pounce again.

But the animal didn't pounce.

Naruto straightened up and stared at the wolf, which stared back at him, seemingly thinking about something.

"_Second demon you say?"_ It asked, its tone of voice now much softer and less intimidating.

Naruto nodded violently but didn't say anything, if he had he was sure he would have vomited he was feeling very queasy now because of the situation he was in.

It cocked its head to the side, like it was wondering something.

The other wolves stopped circling them and sat down on the spot, staring at the two in the center.

Naruto wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not at this new action. He only hoped that this was his opportunity to escape and began to search around the clearing for any means of escape, while still fumbling with his fingers and breathing heavily.

Then suddenly the demon wolf spoke. _"Was it, Kyuubi?" _

The tone in his voice was soft and quiet but Naruto sensed a dark loathing within it and hoped that his reply wouldn't make him angrier.

"Yes…"

Naruto nodded and waited for the demon's reaction.

The demon wolf's mouth broke into a large, twisted grin that sent shivers down Naruto's spine and the demon went into hysterical laughter.

It lifted its head high into the air and laughed and laughed while the other wolves around Naruto began to howl and the blond academy student wasn't too sure whether to pee himself in fear or rejoice because this was his chance to escape.

He decided he would wet himself later and dashed for the nearest exit, between a pair of howling wolves.

He got through the animals all right and leaped over a bunch of berry bushes, the demonic laughter bellowing behind him, getting quieter and quieter as he ran through the trees, once again.

Frightened he dove over a small stream covered with slippery rocks. He began to follow the stream, knowing it would take him back to the large lake stream thing he had fallen into earlier.

His heart was beating a million times an hour but he was just glad that it _was_ still beating, he was almost certain he would have died back there if he hadn't brought up the 'demon topic'.

The small rocky stream was beginning to widen and Naruto felt alittle happier, knowing he might just make it out of this alive.

Suddenly, he ran over a particularly slippery rock and felt something crack in his ankle. He was on the ground among the rocks before he could pull his hands out to stop himself from falling.

Warm pain was erupting from his foot.

His hands instinctively went for his foot, holding his ankle tightly he rocked back and forth on the watery rocks in pain.

He cringed and bit his lower lip in agony._ Why now, WHY NOW? _He asked himself, cursing his bad luck.

_"Ouch that looked like it hurt."_

The wolves were back and they formed around Naruto once again.

The demon wolf walked up to him; its left leg causing him to limp a little as he walked slowly over the slippery rocks. The black wolf stopped when he was inches away from Naruto who was still on the ground, holding his swelling ankle.

The leader wolf's grin became wider and it leaned its head forward, so that it was only an inch away from Naruto's wincing face.

Naruto could feel its hot breath on his face and he could smell the sent of dead things with every hot breath.

Naruto winced even more, until his eyes were just about shut.

He then noticed he had begun to shake in fear, he tried to stop but he couldn't and he waited for the wolf to bite his head clean off.

But instead of biting his head clean off the demon spoke to him.

_"Take me to where you found Kyuubi and I won't kill you."_

Naruto's eyes shot open and he stared into the demon's piercing greenish eyes.

"B-But I'm lost, I don't know h-how to get back up the cliff!" Naruto stuttered and tore his eyes away from the demon's and looked down at the rocks he had slipped on, watching the small trickle of water dance through the crevices in the rocks.

_"Heh, its simple to get back up the cliff, brat. So you'll be able to show us Kyuubi's hiding place."_

Naruto swallowed hard, it felt like there was one of the slippery rocks lodged in his throat making it hard for him to swallow, or even to breath!

The wolf demon cocked its head to the side, as if to ask Naruto what his answer was.

Naruto nodded in agreement knowing that if he had refused he would be dead right now or severely injured until he agreed to take them to Kyuubi's canyon.

The demon grinned in satisfaction and in one swift movement grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and roughly pulled him to his feet.

_"I'd prefer it if you called me Yami rather then 'Mr. Demon Wolf Sir' seeing as it's kind of long and all."_ The demon wolf named Yami snarled at the boy.

Wincing because of his twisted ankle, Naruto stood next to Yami.

And for the first time, he wished he were back with Shio.

Chapter End

Thanks for reading this chapter! I love you to all that have reviewed so far! Keep it up and I will definitely keep the story up! Love ya and please review!


End file.
